Yvon
|item =Energizing Pomegranate (L) (100%) |capture = |voice = }} is a character in Octopath Traveler. He is the headmaster of the Atlasdam Royal Academy and the boss in Chapter 3 of Cyrus’s story. Profile Appearance Yvon wears a black scholar’s coat and has dark hair and, notably, red eyes. Upon using the blood-crystal, he becomes a hulking figure with pale skin and a glowing heart and veins. Personality Yvon possesses an obsession with seeking knowledge, similar to that of Cyrus and his assistant, Lucia. However, unlike Cyrus, he does not believe in sharing knowledge and does not shy away from stealing it for himself and using it to bring evil. While he is a brilliant scholar, he is by not humble by any means. He goes as far as to commit murder when he is told a man of his caliber better deserves the position that person once held. Story 15 years before the events of Octopath Traveler, Yvon was introduced to Lyblac by one of his students, Lucia. Lyblac convinced Yvon to assassinate the previous headmaster and take his position, with Lucia becoming his assistant. With that, the two were able to steal the tome From the Far Reaches of Hell from the archives. Yvon had this tome translated by Dominic and set to work bringing about the infernal knowledge locked within. During his time as headmaster, Yvon has Cyrus sent away on sabbatical due to the apparent rumors that he had entered an illicit relationship with Princess Mary. These rumors were falsely reported to him by Therese. Cyrus resolves to search for the lost tome From the Far Reaches of Hell during his time away from the school. When Cyrus’s investigations of the tome’s whereabouts lead him to Stonegard, Yvon has Lucia lure him to his birthplace in attempt to dispose of him, but he is rescued by Therese from imprisonment. Yvon then kidnaps Therese and attempts to kill her, but is confronted by Cyrus. Using a blood-crystal (later revealed to be flawed) given to him by Lucia, he transforms into a monster and engages him in battle, but is defeated and disintegrates into smoke. At the Gate of Finis the party battles what appears to be Yvon's ghost. After its destruction it leaves behind a tome containing his thoughts post death. It chronicles how Lucia and Lyblac came into his life, his accession to headmaster and stealing the book, and finally his rage in realizing that in the end he was nothing but their disposable pawn. Battle Yvon begins the battle with 3 shields. The amount will increase after each break. He will recover with 5, then 8, and lastly 12 shields. He will also gain more weaknesses with each break. Yvon will have 2 Research Fellows at his side from the start of battle. At 50% health, Yvon will gain a permanent Critical Up bonus. Attacks *'Thrash:' Physical attack, targets entire party. *'Intimidate:' Physical attack, single target. Chance to inflict silence. *'Physical Augmentation:' Increases Yvon’s Physical Attack and Physical Defense. Research Fellow 12,704 HP. Shield 4 *'Tornado:' Wind elemental damage to entire party. *'Whirlwind Slash:' Wind elemental damage, targets random allies. Strikes 5 times. Quotes Gallery Yvon.gif|Yvon in his boss form. Yvonalter.gif|Yvon as he appears in the Gate of Finis. yvonconcept.jpeg|Concept art of Yvon’s boss form. Etymology Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Cyrus's Path Characters